A regular Dark
by i-am-gamer-hear-me-raor
Summary: Yaoi. DaisukeDark. Slight AU. Full summary inside. UPDATE! CHAPTER 5 UP! Special messgage for all my reviewers!
1. Chapter 1

This is an Alternate universe fic. I basically took the original D.N. Angel plot and twisted it to my liking.

Rating: PG-13, might be R in later chapters

Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, MalexMale and all around gay-ness, definite lime, possible lemon in later chapter's

' _Thoughts'_

" Dialog"

Summary: Daisuke is a normal little high school student. He's got friends, bullies, decent grades; all the normal kid stuff, but he also has a special talent for acrobatics and anything involving running and theivery. So good, that his friends dare him to try and keep up with the famous Phantom Thief Dark on his next burglary. With some coaxing from his friends and more than a little curiosity about how far his abilities can really go, Daisuke excepts. Though, I doubt he could have seen this coming…

Disclaimer: If I owned it, D.N. Angel would be so yaoi, it wouldn't make it across the American border.XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Monday. The sun was shining brightly down on Azumano city, a perfect day for swimming, bike riding, or just being outside. The streets were full of people. Toddlers and their mothers, business men and women rushing to work and many groups of teenagers gossiping on their way to high school. The topic of their gossip today was the new note left at the local museum by the infamous Phantom Thief, Dark:

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Tonight, at 8:00 p.m. I will steal The Siren_

_-Dark _

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Most of the female population was swooning at the thought of the phantom thief making another appearance. For the last three months, not a single museum in Azumano was safe from Dark. Not to mention that every group of teenagers conversations were in some way related to him. One group of teens in particular, were trying to get their youngest female member, who has been thoroughly smitten by Dark, to calm down.

" Oh! Can you believe it! Dark is going to show himself again! Oooo, I can't wait!" The long, brown haired girl, known as Risa, said in a dreamy tone, both her hand's cupping her blushing face in a swoon as she walked.

" Oh, for gods sakes, Risa! Get a hold of your self! I bet you anything that Dark is nothing but an egotistical, perverted, jack-ass!" a reddish-brown haired girl, known as Riku, exclaimed exasperatedly to her twin sister. Riku was the older of the two, though you really couldn't tell. The only things setting them apart were their hair styles and personalities.

" I don't care if he's more evil than Attila The Hun! I need to get a good shot of him!" a spiky haired boy said, flipping through his stack of Dark photos, mainly consisting of blurred, black figures running from hordes of police. " I don't understand! I always get in the best positions possible and I _still_ can't get a decent picture of him!"

" Takeshi, how dare you imply that a creature of such beauty and grace could be evil!" Risa yelled, turning red with anger. Takeshi backed away slowly from the enraged brunette, tucking his pictures safely into his bag.

" Chill out Risa! Why are you sticking up for a thief?" Riku asked, rolling her brown eye's, before settling them on the quiet, fiery red head next to her. " Your quiet, Daisuke. Something on your mind?"

" Yeah, man. You haven't said a word since we left for school." Takeshi piped, seizing the opportunity to distract the rabid fan girl. Daisuke blinked, staring at the group as though he had just come out of a daze. He had been thinking about what his mother had said to him this morning after he had broken through every locked door blocking his way to the kitchen as his normal morning training.

"_My baby Daisuke!" she cried, her eye's welling with tear's, " He's a regular Dark!" _

The greatest Niwa family secret was that every single Niwa child, minus a few rebellious weirdo's here and there, had been trained in the arts of thievery. Acrobatics, lock picking, stealth, the whole nine yards was part of the training Daisuke had gone through since he was old enough to walk. His mother, Emiko, was extremely proud of her son for being so particularly good at it. His mother was also a huge fan of Dark. So when she said he was a regular Dark, he felt unbelievable pride and embarrasment for such high praise. Of course, he wasn't going to say anything to his friends about any of it.

" I don't mean to be quiet. I was just thinking." Daisuke said softly, looking both ways before heading across the street.

" What about?" Risa asked, her rage forgotten.

" I'm just hoping the gym teacher will put up the obstacle course again. It was so much fun!" he lied. Well, it wasn't really a lie. He _did _hope the obstacle course would be up again, and it _was _fun.

" Are you kidding me?" Takeshi yelled in outrage, " I got tangled in the climbing net! Risa was to scared to climb the latter! Riku couldn't make it over the wall, and don't even get me started on the other kids!"

" Come to think of it, you're the only one that didn't have any trouble. In fact, you're the only one who made it to the end. How did you do it Daisuke?" Risa asked. It wasn't that the others _couldn't_ have made it to the end, they just ran out of time. Daisuke got an A+ for that display.

" Well, I'm not that good." Daisuke murmured, bowing his head to hide the blush spreading across his face,

" I'm just fast."

" Bull shit." Takeshi stated bluntly.

" Takeshi!" Riku scolded, " Watch your mouth, you want to get in trouble with the teachers at school?"

" No."

" Good. Speaking of which, where here and are going to be late if we don't hurry!" Riku took off, just barely getting the sentence out before disappearing through the school's front doors.

" Wait for me, Riku!" Risa called, sprinting after her twin. The two boys stood there for a moment, staring at where the twins had been.

" I'll meet you at lunch, Daisuke!" Takeshi said, running after the two. Daisuke followed, wondering what his mother had packed him for lunch today.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch- Daisuke's POV

The lunch room was crowded and full of noise. Kids were running around, goofing off, ect. I stood near the door with my lunch in hand, scanning the crowds for my friends. I couldn't see them so I decoded check my lunch. _' Turkey sandwich, can of pop, cookie…'_

"Hey, Daisuke!"

I looked up from my lunch to a waving Takeshi, currently seated with the twins. " Come over here will, ya?"

I noticed something strange about them. They looked excited about something. Takeshi was grinning like an mad man and Riku and Risa looked about to burst with giggles. I brushed it off and walked over, setting my lunch bag next to Takeshi's. " How ya doin', Daisuke?" Takeshi asked, still grinning. It was creeping me out.

" I'm okay. How about you?"

" Where fine." They all said in unison. Now I was scared.

" Are you sure? Your all acting kind of funny."

" We got a dare for you Daisuke!" Risa blurted, earning her a glare from Takeshi and Riku.

" You weren't supposed to say anything yet, you block head!" Riku yelled, Takeshi backing her up.

" What dare?" I didn't like it when my friends thought up dares. They were always something outrageous.

" Well…." Takeshi paused and pretended to be nonchalant, " Keep up with Dark long enough to get a good picture." I blinked a few times before screaming loud enough for the whole lunch room to hear.

" WHAT?" I looked at Takeshi as if he had grown another head. Takeshi just stared back at me with a serious expression.

" I'm serious, Daisuke. I dare you to keep up with Dark long enough to get a picture. A _good_ picture." Takeshi was now staring me down, making me unconsciously fidget.

" I couldn't keep up with Dark! I mean he's…well… he's Dark!" I whimpered, trying to find a way out of this.

" I say you can! Come on, Daisuke! Please! I need that picture and you need a confidence boost! We can help each other! What's the worst that can happen?" Takeshi begged, completely abandoning the original tactic of intimidating Daisuke into it. " Please!"

" Yeah, Daisuke! We know you can do it!" Riku said encouragingly.

" Even if he is the most wonderfully gifted and handsome being to ever grace this earth with his presence…" Risa said softly, spacing off in a dreamy stare. Riku rolled her eyes, before trying to coax Daisuke into the dare.

" Well…" Daisuke started.

" Come on?"

" Please?"

" Ok! I'll do it, just let me eat my lunch! Yeesh…"

" Woohoo! I'm finally gonna' get a good pick of Dark! Yes!" Takeshi said, before helping Riku try to get Risa out of her daze. I sat there, staring at my lunch with absolutely no appetite. _' I have to keep up with Dark? I know I'm fast, but keep up with DARK?… I guess there's no harm in trying…' _I thought, picking up my turkey sandwich, but not able to do more than pick at it because of my flopping stomach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, what do you think? Good, bad, what? I need to know! Reviews are what us writers live off of!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: If I was in his position….

A/N: Okay, second chapter is out. I can't even begin to imagine what the fan girls of the world would do in Daisuke's position. I have to warn you; Don't expect to see another chapter for awhile. I have another fan fiction in the works for Kingdom Hearts that needs my attention. This one is coming out so swiftly because I'm growing a backbone and daring to right things a little on the limey-side. Also, I'm sorry if Dark is a bit OOC, I just see him as a very assertive and blunt kind of guy. Oh, and flirtatious. Also, yes, To-To is in this. She doesn't have any powers and isn't a statue, just the Niwa's maid, though she's considered more apart of the family than anything else. Wiz is not Daisuke's pet. It's Dark's. Not only does it make sense, but It helps the plot in later chapters. Ok, I'm done talking…er, typing…er something. ;;

Disclaimer: Would I be writing fan fiction if I did?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days were tense and full of training for Daisuke Niwa. He had made the mistake of telling his mother, Emiko, who was a huge fan of Dark, that he was going to try to get a good picture of him by following him on his next burglary. Naturally, she went all dramatic and put him on "special training", even though he had been trained from birth on how to be a thief. The Niwa's came from a long line of art thieves, stemming from the feudal era, to present day, making it tradition for the Niwa's to train their young to be thieves. He had never told his friends this little fact about himself. Actually, he had never told _anyone_ that little fact about himself. The idea of what kind of rumors they might spread if they knew that scared the shit out of him.

Now Daisuke crouched in some bush's next to the museum wall, waiting for the giant clock on the front of the museum to strike eight. There were crowds around the museum, mostly consisting of women and reporters. Police were crawling all over the place, making Daisuke more nervous than he could have ever thought possible. Emiko was standing in the crowd of Dark fans with binoculars and a walky-talky, ever so often glancing at the tenth floor of the museum, waiting for any sign of Dark. Towa, or To-To, was standing a little ways away from the entrance in a back alley, which they predicted would be Darks most likely escape route. It helped to be a family of thieves. After all, to catch a thief, you must become a thief.

To-To eyed some of the patrolling police pretending to be one of the many fan girls amongst the crowds, hiding her walky-talky and binoculars, before continuing to watch them like a hawk. Emiko had insisted that they help him as much as possible, meaning watching for any police, so neither Daisuke, nor Dark got caught.

" _Crrrr Daisuke? Do you copy? Daisuke? Crrrr" _To-To called on the walky-talky.

" I read you loud and Clear To-To." Daisuke replied, trying to keep the slight shake of nervousness out of his voice.

" _Crrrr Are you ready? Crrrr"_

" As ready as I'll ever be."

" _Crrrr Don't be so nervous, Daisuke. Your more than capable of keep up with Dark, the police can't touch you with me and Emiko around and you've got a " no-blur" camera. You'll do fine! Crrrr" _

" _She's right Daisuke! I promise that nothing will go wrong, sweety!" _Emiko piped, trying her best to sooth her nervous son. Daisuke sighed, thanking them for there encouraging words, before going back to staring anxiously at the museum clock._' Five minutes.' _He thought, scanning the area for any police before standing from his crouch and going as quietly as he possibly could to a back entrance, which he was surprised to find had no police guarding it.

He reached the door and looked around him, making sure no one was watching, irrated at himself for being nervous enough to sweat. Satisfied with his sweep, he turned his attention to the electronic lock on the door. It was the kind you slid access cards through to get in. He smiled himself and pulled out a handy device his Dad had put together for him for his birthday, joking that he could break into hotels now. It was like an access card, only when you slid it through the lock slot, it scanned the device it was sliding through and disguised itself to imitate an actual access card for that particular lock. A skeleton key-card. He was still trying to get over the initial pride of having a dad that could make something like _this_.

He slid it through easily, the red light above it blinking green, a dull click residing from the door. He pulled it open and made his way up the steps.

-----------------------------------------------------

Fast forward 6 Minutes and 10 close-calls later

Daisuke sat on the rim of a large, dome roof, panting and waiting for Dark to come out of the building. He had heard the crowd in the front of the building go bonkers, and a message from his mother from the walky-talky that Dark was hear, though he could barely make it out over the screaming. Police were running every where, Takshi's Dad barking orders, and things like " He won't get away this time!". Daisuke admired the man's persistence, but didn't think there was a chance in hell he would ever catch Dark. He sighed, but didn't let his muscle relax. He needed to be ready to dart when he saw Dark. A soft breeze blew making him shiver in his white T-shirt and kaki-colored cargo shorts.

" Cold?"

He nearly fell off the roof, wondering who could possibly be on the roof with him. He wobbled a bit too forward for his liking, before being pulled backwards by a strong arm. The arm wrapped around him pulled him to the owner of the voice, hitting a warm chest and instinctively latching himself on to the arm holding him. They sat that way for a moment, Daisuke catching his breath; the stranger enjoying having the little red-head against him. Daisuke was the first to move, trying to pull away from the person. The arm just tightened his hold on him.

" T-thank you for saving me, but could you, um, l-let me go?" he asked, failing miserably at hiding his nervousness from the person. The person leaned in, Daisuke feeling hot breath on his ear.

" I don't think I want to." The person stated bluntly, his velvety smooth voice making Daisuke blush and panic at the same time.

" L-look, I don't know who you are, but I know that I have to go, so, please let go?" He whimpered, trying to pry the arm off of his waist. The person chuckled softly, giving Daisuke's ear a soft nip.

" I think you do. In fact, I think you were waiting for me. Something about, 'Keeping up with me?'…" Daisuke froze, unable to comprehend what was just said. _' It can't be?' _he thought franticly. He whipped himself around in the persons arm, surprised at his own strength. He was staring into amethyst eyes, a smirk adorning the handsome face Of Dark, the phantom thief.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Whew! That certainly took a shit-load of time! Oh well. At least I know I can still write. If I get enough good feedback, I might be motivated to get the next chapter out before next month. Just kidding. But seriously, review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine.

----------------------------------------

Dark snapped his head around, the sound of the police banging their way up the steps reaching both their ears.

" Well, if your gonna' take a picture, you best do it now." Dark said, releasing Daisuke from his death grip of an embrace. Daisuke stared for a moment before reaching into his back pocket to grab his camera…only to find that it wasn't there. Dark chuckled at the red head, who was franticly searching his pockets for his camera. " Looking for this?" Dark asked, raising an eyebrow at him, but not stopping himself from smirking. In his hand he held Daisuke's digital, no blur camera. Daisuke immediately went scarlet in the face at the idea of Dark sticking his hand into his back pocket. Dark grinned at him, his eye's glinting wickedly. " I guess your gonna' have to chase me for it."

Not two seconds later, Dark was on the next rooftop, running swiftly away from Daisuke, who took off after him. He jumped from rooftop too rooftop, trying his best not to slip on the slanted, metal roof tiles. Dark jumped onto the side of the clock tower and began climbing towards it's roof. At this point, the crowd below seemed to notice what was happening. They started screaming and pointing at Daisuke and Dark. Daisuke was quite happy he was so high up; no one would recognize him.

Daisuke was almost to the top, right behind Dark, but just before he reached the top ledge, he let out a surprised yelp as his hand slipped on the marble molding that ringed the clock tower, and toppled backwards. Dark must of heard him because he whipped around, staring Daisuke with a panicked look. He let go of the ledge he had been hanging onto and kicked off the tower, propelling himself faster towards Daisuke. The crowd below screamed, Emiko and To-To screaming at the top of their lungs for someone to save him.

As they fell Dark came close enough to Daisuke to grab a hold of him and swing himself around so his back faced the screaming crowd below.

" WIZ!"- he heard Dark yell. Daisuke jerked forward, though not daring to open his eye's to see why. He was much too convinced that he was now dead, having been splattered all over the pavement in the center of the crowd below. He was just imagining his funeral, a hysterical Emiko included, when Dark whispered to him.

" You can open your eye's now."

He cracked open an eye, and gasped. He was flying! He pulled his head up to survey his surroundings. Rooftops, cars, streets and shops sped by below him. He turned his attention to the front of him in an attempt to see where he was going, noting that his home was only about a mile from his where he was. Daisuke failed to notice the ever growing smirk on Dark's face. 'He's so cute…' Dark thought, leaning in to nuzzle into to Daisuke's hair. Daisuke jumped at the contact, wondering how in the hell he missed the fact that he was in the arms of a pervert hundreds of feet in the air. He felt his face heat up, again, making it increasingly difficult to look at Dark. The silence that followed was uncomfortable, only to have it broken by the statiky crackling of the walkie-talkie clipped to Daisuke's jeans.

" Daisuke? Daisuke? Can you hear me? Daisuke?" To-To frantically called, the sound of the crowd deafening. Dark looked curiously at him.

" I-I'm okay To-To. I think I'm heading home….?" Daisuke looked at Dark for a second who nodded. " Yeah, I'll see you at home later, I guess."

" Oh, Dai, I'm so glad your okay! You should have never taken that dare! When I get my hands on that Sahara boy, I will-"

" To-To! It's okay. I'm fine. Dark is taking me home" 'I think' " and I'll see you when I get there. Goodbye." He turned off the little device, re-clipping it to his jeans. He just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

" So, which way's your house?" Dark asked. Daisuke felt a feeling of embarrassment and stupidity well up inside him. Of course Dark couldn't take him home, he didn't know where he lived! They were above his neighbor hood when he looked. He pointed to his home, cling to tighter to dark when he swooped lower to land in his open bedroom window. ' I don't remember opening that…'

Daisuke let go of Dark and jumped down, missing the pout Dark had at the loss of the cute red-head.

" Thank you, for saving me and taking me home." Daisuke said, wondering if his face would permanently painted red. Dark gave him a charming smile.

" Hopefully you'll be able to repay me someday." Daisuke completely missed the suggestion in his voice, wondering how in the world you repay a thief. " I'll see you around, Daisukeee." Dark said, purposefully drawing out the end as he grabbed onto the roof and pulled himself up and out of site.

Daisuke heaved a sigh of relief, flopping himself onto the floor under his window. He kicked off his shoes, but yelped loudly when something heavy was dropped onto his head and landing on the floor in front of him. He clutched his now aching head, cursing under his breath. His camera sat in front of him, it's miniature screen glowing with a picture. He reached over and looked at it curiously, only to feel his jaw go slack. On the screen was a posing dark with a flirtatious smirk planted on his face, black wings sprouting from his back. All he could do was stare.

----------------------------------------------------

When he woke up the next morning, he was immediately greeted by a ecstatic Emiko, happily praising him for keeping up with Dark and be-rating him for causing her to faint from his near death experience. His grandfather refused to look at Daisuke with anything other than pride, patting him on the back a good fifty times before he managed to get out the door, where his friends had been waiting for him, demanding to see proof that he followed Dark. He told them the best thing he could think of.

" My mom grounded me last minute."

" WHAT!" his friends yelled in unison.

" How can she do that?" Takeshi said, going into his own private rant and turning the air around him blue with obscenities.

" I almost had a picture of Dark!" Risa wailed pitifully, sinking to her knee's. Daisuke sighed in relief, but stopped when he saw Riku's reaction. She was staring at him with disbelief.

" I thought you said your mom was all for this dare?" she asked suspiciously, " And, come to think of it, their was that mysterious guy that fell off the tower…" Takeshi and Risa stopped their miserable wailings to stare at Daisuke, silently questioning him. He felt himself go red.

" Ummm…..Oh, crap, we gotta' go! School bell is gonna ring in 9 minutes!" he darted past his friends, purposefully cutting through yards, so they wouldn't catch up to him.

" He's acting strange…."

" Really, Risa? Oh, I would have never guessed!" Takeshi said sarcastically, hooking his hands behind his head. Riku nodded in agreement.

" You'd think he'd be a bit more tactful. It's a freaking Saturday!"

-  
A/N: I know you hate me. I really do. I hate myself, too. I thank all those that threatened me, and all those that were nice. I love you all and will always love you! I'm sorry to be alive and I knew I shouldn't have posted this until I finished. Any way, the wait for the next chapter will be cut in half, I guarantee it!

Aaron: Apologies only buy you time until you fuck up again.

Gamer: You got that from a Fiona Apple CD.

Aaron: (sticks out tongue)


	4. Chapter 4

Daisuke stared gloomily out his window seat, sighing quietly to himself. He had, by some miracle of god, managed to dodge his friends all of Saturday. Just barely, though. He did what he normally did when dodging things, and that was wonder aimlessly about the numerous museums in the city. He loved to look at the masterful, and sometimes pitiful, works of art that had graced the city. Unfortunately, he made the mistake of visiting one close to the twins house, one they had seen him go to many times. This meant that as soon as he walked in he saw them all lounging about, trying to look interested in the art while they waited for him. He promptly turned heel and ran for his life. 

The other members of his family were all sleeping peacefully, giving him some much needed time to think. His mind had demanded his full attention the moment he was safely away from his persistent friends and dramatic family, though he wasn't looking forward to answering the question that had hung in the back of his mind since he had lied(rather pitifully) to his friends.

Why had he lied?

He could have given them the picture. He could have said he snapped it when Dark had spotted him in a tree or something. There was no limit to the excuses and reasons he could give them as to why he wasn't the guy that fell off the side of the building.

So why didn't he?

This question bothered him because the few answers he could give were not pleasant on his masculinity, or his sense of law. But he decided to pick the lesser of two evils. He told himself that it was because Dark was a thief, and as such it wouldn't be out of the question for Daisuke to feel a kinsman ship with him, thus preventing any acquired information about him from getting out. If there's one thing his parents have taught him, it's the value of silence amongst thieves.

Of course, the fact that he may want to keep the less than innocent encounter a secret, may have something to do with it. Or maybe it was that the attention wasn't exactly…unappreciated. But we all know that's nonsense…

(coughbullshitcoughcough)

Daisuke groaned at himself, watching tree across the street sway slightly from the wind blowing outside. The night was clear, but off in the distance, he saw the telltale clouds amassing menacingly.

" Well, if it rains, at least I know the twins won't be beating down my door…" The twins mother had a horrendous fear of storms, and as such, demanded that they not leave the house on a rainy day. She would keep them from going to school, if it meant avoiding them being away during a storm.

With the supposed storm brewing, the only thing he had to worry about was Takeshi, but all Daisuke had to do was magically disappear before Takeshi showed up in the morning, then he would be free for the day.

With the knowledge that he was pretty much safe for one more day, his mind smoothed, his head lulling to rest on the window sill.

" Tomorrow is my day off…" he murmured softly to himself, thinking of all the art hunting he could get done in an entire day.

He paid no mind to the prickling on his neck, or the to-big-to-be-a-bird silhouette cast onto the ground just under his window. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke's morning went something like this:

THUMP

…Yep. That about sums it up. Allow me to explain.

Wake up: THUMP (hello floor)  
Walk(fall) downstairs: THUMP THUMP THUMP Run into doorway to kitchen having still been disoriented from fall: THUMP Realize police man is standing in Kitchen talking to mother: THUMP (Jaw, meet floor)  
----------------------------------------------------------

As it turns out, Karma is indeed a cold, cruel, black hearted bitch. You see, somebody tipped off the police that a boy named Daisuke Niwa may have some information on the phantom thief. After Daisuke and the rest of his family were questioned up and down, to the point of wanting to pull off their own ears, had the house searched top to bottom, and been placed under oaths of truth, they managed to get the officers out of their home. Because of the trade of his family, any taps or bugs the policemen tried to " Accidentally" drop around the house were removed right after they were dropped, as well as the sheens that Emiko used as curtains replaced by heavy light colored curtains, to block out prying eyes from the " Inconspicuous" black van parked across from their driveway.

" Well no wonder they can't catch Dark!" said a very harassed looking Emiko, examining a small bug shaped wire tap with disdain, " This pitiful excuse for hardware against a dashing expert like him. HA! And those brutish police. No tact at all!" Daisuke nodded absently, poking at his eggs. His mind was elsewhere.

Daisuke had trouble coming up with a person to blame for the raid. Well, a person to blame that didn't feel like a personal betrayal. The only people who knew about the dare was his friends and family, and the only ones that had any PROOF that he had actually come into contact with him, were his family, and he had thought that neither of the two parties would ever do anything like that. But, now he wasn't so sure…

" Is something wrong, Dai-chan?" To-to asked, taking his half-eaten plate of eggs away. Emiko perked from her mumbled rant about inadequate police forces to stare worriedly at her son. She left the dish's to come feel his forehead.

" I'm fine mom, I just can't figure out who would know we knew anything about Dark. I mean, think about it: Who in our group of acquaintances and friends would tell the police that?" Emiko drummed her painted nails on the table, seating herself next to Daisuke. Her gaze turned upward, as if asking the ceiling the same question. There was no sound but the gentle clanking as To-to washed the dish's for a long moment.

" I got it!" Emiko yelled suddenly, slamming her fist down on the table, causing Daisuke to fall backwards in his chair from fright. To-to started, diving to save a plate she had dropped in her surprise.

" Daisuke, isn't your friend the son of the police chief?" Daisuke stared at his mother from his position on the floor. She looked serious.

" My friends wouldn't do that, especially not Takeshi. He's my best friend…" The look on his face told emiko she wasn't the first to come to this conclusion.

" I'm not saying he did it on purpose." she helped Daisuke up, placing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner, " More than likely his father overheard him talking to one of the twins or something, and he got suspicious." She smiled, " I highly doubt any of your friends would do that to you, sweet heart." Daisuke thanked his mother and hugged her, but he was far from convinced. He had to investigate this…after his day off of course.

---------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron: The following people are on Gamer's friends forever list, for being one of her 100 reviewers. Now, I should probably clarify why it is me telling you this and not her. Well, you see, when she saw the big 1 0 0, she had cardiac arrest. Her mouth started foaming, indicating that seizure was in there somewhere, and the twitching and erratic breathing indicated a heart attack. Now, while I try to revive her, please go over this list of all of her friends for life:

Minwind

The sinner of anger

The oblivious captain anna

Nozomu

Trolly

Aruxia

-glomps Yuugi-

Fan girl 666

Landunderwave

Vampire king

TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma

Prieel

Tagome Gurl

Ehblahbing

DevilsEden

Goth Flamango

Amber spirit

DaisukeNiwa14

Yaoi-ai lover

Darkie

Tsuhiyo

MortedeAngeles

ILoveYouDearly

Amythest Ruby

Hikari

The hidden creater

Sleepy mangos

Takuya

Hunter Hatake and Roxxi Uchiha

My smile hides my pain

SpiralUchiha

KagomeGirl021

DemonicTenshi

Mystery Reviewer

Shadow Bete Noire

Angel Born of Darkness

animefreak121

Snirp

Lady Samurai

the-freak-on-your-block

YumiAngel

half-demon628

CHOCOLATEMINTSSUCK

Kimra

asdfghjkl;

Vulpes velox

Andie

MissSilver

animegurl088

Leoanda

Saipan's Theif

Wille

DaixDark fan  
Amber Sorenson

Kite

Lechan

Midoriyugi-chan

LupineLightning-IllusionDragon

KyoSohmaLuver

kitty

Craze Izumi

phantomangel

chibi-dai-eyes  
Snowy Leopardess

Aruxia

Maliya

negolataknofelet

darkling59

IceKitty

Madison

Kuroi Kitty

quichi

I'mAGirlxD

TheWizardingWorldsLastHope

And, last but not least:

Anonymous. Now, please take this opportunity to read this seven page long chapter. Gamer loves you, she's just not physically capable at this time to say so.

-------------------------------------

Azumano Police department was a very bad place to be. Especially when a thief like dark was loose. All through the day, people were brought in, interrogated, and let go. Every time another person was let go, Chief Sahara swore another strand of his hair turned gray.

" and things would go so much smoother if that freaky little punk would just show us this supposed research!" he would yell to no one in particular often. In his mind, placing a child above a man was the biggest insult on a mans pride you could pull in the workplace. Not only was it a kid, but it was a creepy one. The epitome of cold. He often heard the joke circling the office about how he was so cold his hair turned blue. Sahara preferred the slightly childish thought of him just being some smug little punk trying to be the center of attention.

As Sahara muttered darkly over the new set of paperwork he was given, said " punk" sat quietly in his own office, his cold calculating gaze running over the thin police report of a recently raided household. The pictures of the family were spread out over his neat, spec free desk. The pictures showed an older woman, probably in her late twenties, an elderly man, a high strung made probably no older than 19, and…

" Daisuke Niwa…" his eyes flitted to the magnified image of a smaller red haired boy, with eyes like rubies. He was looking to his side, the picture zoomed in on his innocently gazing face. Heart shaped and pale, though not so much as himself. Satoshi slowly put the file down, opting instead to hold up the picture of his classmate. The report was useless. Nothing was found in the house, not a single suspicious thing. The family had been irritated, rightly so from the intrusion, but were not outright protesting. The only thing odd, was the bugs that he knew Sahara had dropped all over the house had mysteriously malfunctioned, making the surveillance van virtually useless. The police had brushed it off as faulty wiring, but Satoshi had a habit of trailing a lead until there was nothing left to trail, following every frayed edge to wherever it may lead. Besides, something about this small boy was… different. Something told him this investigation required much more attention than anyone had given it. He placed the photo and his glasses back on his deck, leaning back in his chair and threading his fingers behind his head, closing his sapphire eyes.

The silence in the small office was deafening, the way Satoshi preferred his thinking time to be. He listened to the silence buzz in his ear as he thought of the best way to go about things, his body remaining motionless as he thought. He slowly opened his eyes, a small smirk gracing his usually blank features. He sat up, putting his glasses on and standing, walking to his blinds and peeking through. He pulled out his personal cell phone, dialing a familiar number. It rang twice before it was answered.

" Satoshi! To what do I owe the pleasure?" The smooth voice answered. Satoshi new it was a cover. The person was anything but smooth. Quite unstable, actually.

" I need a favor." the other chuckled slowly.

" Always business with you."

" Will you do it or not?"

" Depends. What is it you want me to do?"

" I need you to gather everything you can on Daisuke Niwa." He could almost here the smirk on his face.

" That classmate of yours the picture I snapped resembled?"

"Yes."

" So your saying I was right?"

"…."

" Ha! I knew he was important when you told me about that conversation you over heard."

"... Indeed. Will you do it?"

" Since when have I ever refused you?"

" If anyone finds out what your doing, you can rot wherever you end up. Don't screw this up."

Beep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krad smirked, hanging up the phone.

This was going to be fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke had a very hard morning. Not only did the police raid his home, mess up his room, and send Emiko and To-to into fits of paranoia, but now his mom wouldn't let him leave the house alone. He desperately wanted to go out, to get away from the tangible tension that hung in the air of his home. Of course, he also wanted to get away from his mother's insistent hints about one of his friends spilling. After a good hour of thought, he realized that it couldn't have been them. None of them knew it was him that had gotten close to dark, so none of them could have pinned it on him. Besides, none of them were spiteful enough to put him through this. Except maybe Risa, but her mind never stayed in one place long enough to pull together something that evil.

He sighed, rolling onto his side in his bed. He wasn't tired, just bored. It was making him irritable. He felt himself dozing, when he heard the front door open. He instinctually started listening to the muffled voices, pinpointing his mothers and To-to's, but he didn't recognize the other one. He sat up slowly, standing and stretching, while walking to his door. Before he could reach it, however, he heard the tell tale plowing footsteps of his dramatic mother stampeding up the steps. He wisely threw himself on his bed to avoid the oncoming damage to his door. As he knew she would, Emiko burst through the door, looking like she had just ran a marathon and won. Her eyes shimmered with barely contained excitement as she bounced on the spot, practically bursting. He did the first thing any son would do had they're mother presented them self like this:

He raised an eyebrow.

" Daisuke, how could you not tell me you had such a handsome friend?"

He raised the other eyebrow.

" "Handsome"?" he asked slowly, furrowing his eyebrows together. He didn't know anyone that would excite his mother like this.

" Well don't just sit there, come down and introduce us to your friend!" She pulled Daisuke out of his bed, practically running back down the steps. Daisuke followed behind her, albeit a bit more subdued, searching his mind for who it could be. He couldn't think of anyone truly handsome that he knew, but something in his mind told him he was forgetting something. Something very important.

He slowly trudged down the steps, turning to walk down the foyer. His mothers muffled " Company" voice, coated and sugar and cheerfulness could be heard in the company living room, the one they never used. To-to's bouncy voice could be heard as well, slightly louder than his mothers. He could hear it quite clearly from his position at the parlor's shut door. He leaned in, listening to the conversation.

" …and he fell right off the roof, hitting the bushes. The poor dear was scratched up real bad, but he was up about a day later, ready to try and get that Frisbee. He such a dear."

" How do you know Daisuke again, Koku-san?" Daisuke furrowed his brow. ' Koku…?'

" Well, I helped him out of a jam once." Daisuke felt a violent shudder. He knew that voice!

Daisuke burst through the door, pointing an accusing finger at the purple haired man sitting on the couch in front of his mother and To-To.

" YOU!"

---------------------------------------

THE END!……………… Haha, kidding! Please don't hurt me.

----------------------------------------

Emiko and To-to stared at Daisuke as though he had lost his mind, laughing uncomfortably.

" Daisuke, where are your manners?" Emiko scolded, offering an apologetic smile to Dark. He smiled back charmingly, earning a swoon from the drooling To-to.

" If you could excuse us for a minute, Emiko, would it be alright if I had a word with Daisuke in private?" Emiko giggled and blushed like a school girl, graciously agreeing.

" Of course! Come on To-to!" She grabbed the unresponsive To-to, dragging the drooling girl form from the room, giving Daisuke a warning look as she shut the door.

Silence.

……………..

……………… Daisuke fidgeted uncomfortably, looking at anything but the thief.

Dark smirked flirtatiously, a knowing look flashing across his eye's making, Daisuke blush.

" You didn't tell them." Daisuke shook his head, his voicing dieing a miserable death at the look Dark was giving him. He chuckled, making Daisuke grow more than a little uncomfortable. " Why not?" Momentarily forgetting his discomfort, Daisuke looked at him like he was crazy.

" I like my dignity, thank you. Plus, in case you haven't noticed, both my mom and To-to are fan girls of yours. They'd go nuts!" Daisuke walked over to the window restlessly, peaking through the curtains. He was trying to suppress the urge to call his mother back. He heard Dark laugh.

" I couldn't tell." The sarcasm was mixed with that charming tone he used on his mother. Daisuke was a little disturbed his shoulders lost some tension when he used it. " But, believe it or not, I didn't come so they could bask in my glory…" Daisuke did his best to ignore the prickling sensation along the back of his neck. He heard Dark stand coming to stand behind the now rigid Daisuke. " You see after that fiasco at the museum, I couldn't get my mind off of the cute little red head that had the mettle to keep up with me…" Dark leaned in, just as he had done on the roof of the museum, " So, I decided that I'd like see him again. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Every muscle in Daisuke body was strung taught, making it impossible to move his mouth to answer. He swallowed thickly, slowly turning to meet Dark's gaze, intent on setting the guy strait. This attention was getting to him.

" Look, I didn't chase you because I wanted to, I did it because-"

" Your friends dared you?"

" Yes, I- Wait, what?" Dark chuckled at the bewildered expression on Daisuke's face.

" You-" He pointed at Daisuke, " -were dared by you friends-" He pointed at the conveniently placed picture of his whole class and him on the end table next to them, " -to keep up with-" he leaned in his face level with Daisuke's and pointed at himself, "- me." Daisuke stared.

" How did you…?" Dark smirked, straitening back up to his full height and winking conspiratorially.

" Wouldn't you like to know." Daisuke felt a slight pang of annoyance, the comment striking the pent up frustration he didn't know he had from having his house torn apart. ' This guy nearly gets me killed, causes the cops to go ape, gets my house turned inside out, and then he just comes over for a freaking visit? What the hell!?'

" Well, you saw me, now leave." Daisuke snapped, crossing his arms over his chest in finality and ignoring the Minnie Emiko in his mind telling him his sudden anger was misplaced.

Dark was more than a little shocked. Why the sudden mood swing, never mind the fact that he had just been told to get out for the first time in his life. He looked carefully at the red head, noticing how his glaring eyes showed annoyance and frustration, his lips curved in a small pout.

" Why?" Dark said, genuine curiosity in his voice. Daisuke's glare intensified.

" Do you have any idea what happened before you showed up today?" Dark cocked his head to the side.

" I'll tell you what happened. Our house was raided by the cops. They were looking for you." Dark raised his eyebrows at him at that. That was definitely weird. The police had never come that close to him before. This was disturbing. It may not seem like anything important, but they had never ever made as much progress as to pin someone he had come into contact with. He furrowed his brow, placing a hand on his chin thoughtfully, turning away from the glaring boy to pace.

Daisuke stared at dark as he paced slowly around the room, noting the change in mood. ' Just like what you pulled…' Minnie Emiko whispered. Daisuke felt his anger slowly ebb away, replaced with guilt. He looked at the floor.

Dark snapped his fingers, braking the tense silence that had settled over the two.

" It's Satoshi!" He said to the air. Daisuke gave him a full-fledged 'wtf?' look. " It's got to be. No one at the police stations around here would have any idea how to track me." He chuckled darkly. " I guess skipping town couldn't shake a blue haired freak like that." Realization dawned across Daisuke's face.

" Hiwatari-san works for the police station?" Dark snapped his head to look at Daisuke as if he was seeing him for the first time.

" You _know _him?" Daisuke nodded slowly.

" Well, he's in my class. He doesn't talk very much, and he's never seen outside of school. I think I've had cleaning duty with him before…" Daisuke voice got quieter and quieter as Dark continued to stare at him with utter disbelief. Daisuke looked down, shuffling his feet.

" Well, I don't envy you. Take my advice and never get on his bad side. I wouldn't put getting you back when your using a walker past him." Darks' face suddenly broke into a grin, " So, where were we?" Daisuke stared at his smiling face, the word Bi-polar popping into his head. " Oh right! You wanted to know why I came over right? Well," Apparently, the fact that Daisuke had told him to take a hike had been logged away, " I know exactly how you can repay me. Plus, it will pull police attention away from you." That perked Daisuke's attention. " It's quite simple. All you have to do, is go on a date with me."

" Oh, I se- _wha?_"

" I saved you life, right? Plus, I gave you a picture of me. If you go on a date with me, the police will abandon you and try and go after the mysterious and handsome guy you were with, and you repay your debt. The police ditch you and the small trail that leads to me, and chase someone that doesn't exist. Everybody wins!" Daisuke felt his stomach drop horribly, feeling his breakfast give a nauseating lurch out of sheer nervousness. Dark had just asked him out. Not in a very conventional way, but if there was anything conventional about the Phantom Thief Dark, please, point it out.

" Um… I-I don't think…I mean, I'm not sure I could-" Daisuke desperately tried to get some semblance of a valid excuse out, ignoring the logic in his mind reminding him how well hurried excuses worked last time. Dark smirked.

" How about a ' Yes'?" Daisuke did not like the smirk dark was giving him, feeling the previously dropped annoyance welling up in him.

" How about ' No'." He said, looking at Dark with a steady gaze. Dark felt his jaw go slack. Shaking his head to regain his composure, Dark looked at Daisuke like he was the most amazing piece of artwork h had ever seen, before his face fell into an emotionless mask. He stood, threading his fingers together behind his head.

" I'll be seeing you." He walked to the hallway door, opening it, only to have Daiki, (grandpa)To-to and Emiko tumble into a small heap of skirt and limb at his feet, a glass clutched in each of their hands. The quickly righted themselves, murmuring excuses about just leaving and such, before they were silenced by Darks charming smile.

" Thank you so much, Emiko-chan for welcoming me into your home for a visit. I was just speaking Dai-chan here about my undying love for him." ' Oh dear god, he _wouldn't_.' Daisuke thought, a feeling of dreadful panic settling in the pit of his stomach. " Unfortunately, my love has gone unrequited." ' He _would_.' Darks eye's welled with (fake) tears, sniffling. " Daisuke has shatter my heart with his cold words!" Emiko and To-to stared at him with heartfelt sympathy, they're eyes glistening with tears at his act. Daiki just stared with a raised eyebrow.

" Oh you poor dear. What did Daisuke say to you?" Dark broke from his miserable sniffles to look at Emiko like she was an angel.

" He said he didn't date fags!" Dark burst into tears, the horror struck Daisuke staring at him with absolute loathing. Emiko and To-to held the (fake) despairing Dark, shushing him and sending malicious glares at Daisuke, who had yet to take his eyes off of Dark. It was only a moment later that the women were upon him, fury dancing in they're eyes.

" Daisuke…" his mother said in a low hiss, " I thought I raised you better!" She turned to Dark, " Don't you fret Koku-san. You'll have your date. I'm sure Daisuke will absolutely adore you once you go have some fun together, won't you, Daisuke?" Her glare left no room for argument, even though one had been building to monstrous proportions in his throat. His face had turned bright red from barely suppressed anger, his mind playing out the many ways to kill the phantom thief.

" Oh, I couldn't be such trouble Emiko-chan. I would rather Daisuke love me for me, instead of what his dear sister tells him to do." Emiko calked her head to the side.

" Didn't I tell you? I'm his mother." Dark's face broke into an image of surprise.

" But you look so young, I could have sworn you were eighteen, at the latest." Emiko giggled madly, blushing and thwacking Dark's shoulder, ushering him out of the room. She turned around to give Daisuke the " We'll discuss this later, young man." look, completely missing the smug smirk and wink Dark sent his way, before disappearing into the hallway with his mother.

Daiki stayed behind, watching the women and Dark leave.

" Well, you've got to hand it to him," Daisuke looked up at his grandfathers gently smiling face, " He sure knows how to play the game."

Daisuke nodded solemnly, wondering how he got stuck with a fan-girl as a mother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Right before Dark leaves**

-------------------------------------

Krad stared lazily at the decent sized home across from him. The windows were closed, the curtains pulled shut, not uncommon on rainy days such as this, but he was still a little irritated that no one had come from, or gone into the house the entire time he had been parked outside. According to the small amount of info he gathered, the family operated like anyone else. Mom ran the house, dad was off on business trip in Germany, outsourcing or something like that, Maid helped mom with the house and taking care of grandpa. The only one in the family that had anything odd about him was Daisuke, the Niwa's son. Just turned sixteen, flaming red hair, matching eyes, pale complexion, not dumb, but not a genius, not a teachers pet, but still a good kid. Average friends, average family, average everything! It was aggravating how normal this family was. The only reason Daisuke was odd was because of his appearance. Krad had to admit the little guy was cute, definitely molestable, but that was the only odd thing about him.

Krad gave an aggravated sigh, running his hand through his blonde hair. He was thoroughly sick of waiting. He started he car, shifting it into gear to o back to the high school. Maybe he could find something there.

-----------------------------------------------

Daisuke wondered why god hated him so. He really didn't. His whole life had been ruined in a matter of days, and it was still getting worse.

After Dark had left, his mother and To-to had cornered him in his room, both of them reprimanding, scolding, and generally cursing his supposed behavior. Every time he tried to explain that he had not said such a terrible thing, his mother added another week to grounding he got, until it got to the point where she said she didn't want to here it, he was going a date with the guy next Sunday, and he was grounded until further notice.

Now wait- there's more!

As he was walking to school, he kept noticing a very creepy blonde guy following him with his car. It took cutting through fifteen yards and weaving through city alleys to shake the guy, only to be drug aside into behind the school bleachers, by his friends, and interrogated. After this bit of hell was over with, he announced that he hated everybody, and ditched school, opting instead to wander through his usual haunts to sort through his problems and maybe work out some bloodlust on an innocent tree somewhere.

Then; as he was walking down the sidewalk, 6 blocks from his destination no less, it began to _pour_. Not rain, not sprinkle, _pour_.

So, Daisuke sat at on the small bench outside his museum, soaking wet, ignoring everything but the absolute misery welling up inside his small form. He was done. No, he was beyond done. Done couldn't even see him, he was so far past it. He sniffed, trying to think of a dry place he could go to wait until school got out. At least then he could pretend he had went that day until someone called his mom.

It took him a moment to realize he wasn't being rained on anymore. He looked up hesitantly, his bangs impairing his vision slightly from their insistent drooping in his eyes. Satoshi stood silently in front of him, holding the big black umbrella in his hand over Daisuke's drenched and shivering for. Daisuke stared at him for a moment, not registering what exactly was happening.

" H-Hiwatari-san?" Satoshi's gaze remained even.

" Your going to catch your death out here. Come with me." Satoshi offered his hand to Daisuke, ignoring the slight apprehension in Daisuke's gaze. After a moment, Daisuke reached for Satoshi's. Satoshi's hand felt warm against his chilled one. Satoshi pulled him up, letting go and walking. Daisuke walked close next to him, trying to stay under the shield from the rain.

--------

Gamer: (suddenly regains life, scaring the hell out of Aaron) (gasp)Oh no, Satoshi has our little Dai-chan in his clutch's!!! Dark is a manipulating bastard! Krad is…Stalking. Well that's not new, but still! Lets see just what happens during this… "outing", shall we? (evil snickering). I hope you liked this chapter, cause the flame of Dai/Dark in my heart has been rekindled by all of you lovely people! Hopefully this will go as well as I planned. You know, now that I actually have a plan.

Aaron: I liked you better dead.

Gamer: Who said I wasn't:D


End file.
